


Hope’s Birthday

by lcegacies



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcegacies/pseuds/lcegacies
Summary: Hope has hated her birthday since Hayley died, and she doesn’t celebrate.So it was a surprise when Freya comes back to see her.All the while Lizzie is planning a surprise  for Hope&Landon





	Hope’s Birthday

Hope is in her room getting ready for training with Landon. She is giving him fighting lessons. When she hears a knock on her door. She goes over and answered the door, and sees her Aunt Freya standing in the doorway holding a bag of beignets. “Happy Birthday!” She says smiling handing Hope the bag.   
“My birthday isn’t till tomorrow and thanks.” She answers the door confused and walks into her room putting away the bag down, letting Freya go in. She pulls her into a hug.   
“Wait is it? I must have got the dates wrong, I guess I’m going to have to just stay for an extra day.”   
“Aunt Freya, you know I don’t celebrate me Birthday.”   
“Hope, your turning 18 and I know you havent been in the mood to celebrate since your mom died.” Freya says.   
“I just dont see a reason in celebrating anymore okay?! Im going to be late so we can talk about this later.” She says putting on her sneakers before walking out the door. 

She gets too the gym and sees Landon is already there. “Hi.” He says walking over to her kissing her good morning.   
“Hey, we need to talk before we start training. My aunt is in town” Hope says freezing at the last sentence.   
“Oh okay. Is everything alright? You just said your family doesn’t visit often.” Landon asks.   
“Yes, everything is fine, its just tomorrow’s my Birthday.” Hope says in a tone sensing something is wrong  
“And that is bad why?” Landon asks  
“It’s just I dont celebrate my birthday. I haven’t in years, with my mom and dad dead I just never felt like celebrating. I mean we used too evey year, my mom would pick me up from school and we would go to this tiny cafe and drink terrible coffe and eat bad crossiants. And we would talk for hours, then we would go back home and my aunt would get super drunk and tell super embarrassing and sometimes scaring stories. And eventually would start screaming at someone, usally Marcel or who ever was around. But then eventually she would just shut up and we would watch some crappy movie that was on tv. While sitting on a 15 hundred year old couch that was so uncomfortable and eating cake from this bakery down the street. And of course it was always so  
boring we would all just fall alsleep. It was a perfect tradition.” Hope explained getting a little teary eyes.   
“So what happened?”   
“My mom died.” Hope says as a tear falls down her cheek “after that I just didnt feel like celebrating. My aunt would ask to come down, but neither of us actually wanted that so I would always come up with a lame excuse like I had to study for a test or I was going on a recrutment mission. When the truth I would just lay in my bed crying because all the day reminded me of is how much I miss my mom.” Hope says, multiple tears flowing down her face now.   
“wow I thought you were going to say something like I hate cake.” He jokes making her laugh a little. As he grabs her body pulling him closer to him, wrapping his shoulder around her waist. She leans to give him a kiss.   
“I’m a mess. We are supposed to be teaching you how to defend yourself and all I am doing is crying.” Hope says wiping the tears from her face.   
“Your not a mess. Your beautiful. And who needs to learn any of this. My girlfriend is a freaking badass tribrid I think I’ll be okay.” He says making her laugh some more.   
“Okay but let’s at least teach you something” Hope says standing up and starts training with Landon. 

Hops walks up to her room after an hour of training with Landon. Freya is laying on her bed eating some of the beignets. “Hey.” Freya said wiping the crumbs off of her.   
“hey. okay so with you stay here I should probably tell you something.” Hope says taking off her shoes and jacket.   
“what?”   
“Okay well for starter I have a boyfriend, I am friends with Lizzie and Josie Saltzman, I have my own Super squad. Oh and for the last few months I have been killing monsters that aren’t supposed to exsist like dragons, mummies, and gargoyles.” Hope says in less then a second so her aunt can interupt her.   
“Hang on what?” She asks and Hope spends 30 minutes explaining the new crazy in her life. 

After she explained everything to Freya. They both got some lunch down at the cafeteria. “Hey.” Landon says coming up behind Hope, when Freya was getting there food.   
“Hi” she says and kisses him before they sit down. Freya soon comes back with the food to see the couple sitting together.   
“ hello there” Freya says to Landon and he quickly moves his arm off of Hope which makes her smile cause he looks so nervous.   
“Aunt Freya this is Landon, Landon this is my aunt.” Hope says intruding them to eachother.   
“So your the boyfriend.” She says more as a statement then anything else  
“Yes, it’s nice to meet you ma’am.” He says making Hope laugh a little.   
“Please do not call me ma’am that makes me sound like I’m 90.”   
“When the truth is your a thousand.” Hope says sarcastically.   
“You can call me Freya, it’s nice to meet you Landon.” She says. “I just hope your better then her last boyfriend.” She says and Hope gives her the death eyes. Landon just smiles.   
“Believe me he is, even though that’s not saying much and the fact he is a dwarf.” Lizzie interrupts.   
“Good. But she is right it’s not saying much.” Freya says laughing a little   
“Change the subject please” Hope says feeling very uncomfortable with this entire conversation   
“Fine let’s talk about your Birthday” Freya suggests, they avoided the topic all morning and Hope knew it was going to bite her in the ass.   
“Can we go back to my terrible taste is guys?”   
“Hey” Landon says offensively hope mouths sorry to him.   
“Hope, I know that you dont want to celebrate but you’re turning 18.” Freya says.   
“I know it’s just it’s not the same.” Hope says.   
“Maybe we should go?” Landon says to Lizzie. She nods and they get up.   
“Look fine, we wont do anything insane for your birthday. Whatever you want to do we can do okay?” Freya says leaning her hand across the table grabbing hope’s. She smiles at her aunt and nods her head. “But we are having cake.” Freya adds before getting up Hope rolls her eyes. 

 

Hope is in town with her aunt when Lizzie calls an emergency super squad meeting. “We are planning Hope’s suprise Birthday party!”   
“Are you sure this is a good idea? She seems super against the whole party thing.” Landon responds, after what she said to him that morning she seems like she doesnt want to do anything.   
“Of course it’s a good idea. We will keep it low key just us, Raf, Josie, Kaleb, MG, you landon, Her aunt, and Me of course.” She says, she has a clipboard in her hands. “Okay now we have to get this ready by tomorrow night say around 9ish. Raf, Josie you are on decorations, MG you are on food and drinks, Kaleb make a playlist, Landon spend the day with Hope make sure she doesn’t see it. While I will be making sure the party goes according to plan.” Lizzie annonces giving jobs to everyone.   
“Did any of you tell her aunt?” Landom asks, and Lizzie looks around at everyone.   
“Okay Landon that will also be your job.” Lizzie says.   
“Why does it have to be mine?”   
“Because you are going to be around Hope anyways and she is spending the day with her aunt so it’s just less suspicious that way.” Lizzie says rolling her eyes.   
“Are you even sure she wants this? I think she made it clear that she doesn’t want anything to do with her Birthday.” Landon tries to reason.   
“Do you really want to be the boyfriend that doesn’t do anything for her birthday?” Lizzie asks sarcastically.   
“Fine whatever. Where are we having this anyways? It has to be some place Hope couldn’t stubble upon.” Landon asks.   
“The mill. Oh and who is getting the cake?” Lizzie asks.   
“I’m bringing food anyways, I’ll do it.” MG says.   
“Good then it’s all settled. So we will meet around 3 tomorrow to set up the party. Landon make sure hope doesn’t go near the mill.”  
“Fine. I have to get to class bye” He says and walks out. Lizzie waits for him to leave and closes the door.   
“Okay here is the actual plan.”   
“That wasnt the plan?” Kaleb asks confused.   
“No, Hope would hate a party, we just told Landon that so he would go to the Mill. We are actually going to be planning out a romantic dinner for them. I talked to Hope’s aunt and her flight is at eight. So I asked her what to do for Hope and she told me the perfect plan.” Lizzie says and passes out the jobs to everyone.   
“Wait. So Landon thinks we are throwing a suprises party for Hope, but in reality we are throwing them a romantic dinner. And Hope knows nothing about any of this.”  
Josie asks making sure she has this right.   
“Yes, now we are meeting at 3 tomorrow to plan this thing. You all better be there on time. This is Hope’s birthday, and we are just trying to make it perfect.”   
“We?” Josie asks confused  
“Hope’s aunt Freya, who’s idea do you think this was? She would be here herself but her and Hope are in town. She told me exactly what to do for her and Landon. I guess it was something they used to do a few years ago just motified a bit by me.” Lizzie explains, feeling proud for what she accomplished.   
“Okay. So meet at the mill at 3 got it. Now I have Chemistry in 10 minutes and Im going to be late.” Raf says, and Lizzie desmisses them. 

Hope and Freya spent the entire day in town, they walked around the square Hope filled her in on her life, and Freya told her all about Keelin and Vincent and New Orleans. While also telling about Rebekah and Marcel and Kol and Davina and how they are all doing. They got dinner at Mystic Grill. And got back to the school around 7. Hope went to find Landon, and Freya was supposed to stay in Hope’s room but instead went to find Lizzie to see how everything went.   
“Hey, can I come in?” Hope asks knocking on the door.   
“Yeah come in.” Landon replies moving away from his journal that he was writing in.   
“Where is Raf?”   
“With the wolves something about Alpha responsibilities or something”   
“okay. I just came to see how you were.” Hope says smiling at her boyfriend who she was completely in love with.   
“Did you miss me?” Landon asks with a smirk   
“No, I was just making sure that no monster attacked the school, because knowing your track record” Hope says, trying to cover up the fact that she did miss her boyfriend even though they were only apart for 5 hours, it’s not like they haven’t been apart longer, I mean they were apart for days. But now it’s different, and she doesn’t know how to describe it.  
“How was the day with your aunt?”  
Landon asks deciding not too push her.   
“It was a lot of fun actually. We talked and went to Mystic Grill for some dinner.”   
“cool. wait so where is your aunt sleeping?” Landon asks.   
“Oh yeah she stole my bed, I have to ask Lizzie if I can crash in Josie’s for one night since she sleeps in Penelope’s.” She says almost forgetting.   
“I think Josie is sleeping in that room tonight.” Landon says, overhearing them talking about it over dinner.   
“Crap.”   
“You could always stay here, Raf is probably going to be out all night anyways.” Landon suggests.   
“I dont know. I dont think us sleeping together when my aunt is in town is the best idea.” hope jokes as she kisses Landon which is a yes in their book. 

“Im going down to Lizzie’s night Aunt Freya.” Hope lies as her aunt gets into her bed. It’s not like she could say that she was staying at her boyfriend’s but that it was okay since they sleep together practically every night. And well they have already slept together in the words more then sleeping.   
“okay, night baby.” She says and hugs her before Hope leaves. 

Hope knocks on Landon’s door and he answers. “wow.” He mutters which makes Hope smile especially since she is just wearing sweats and a sweatshirt.   
“What?”   
“Nothing just sometimes I forget how beautiful my girlfriend is.” He says making her heart warn and she kisses him lightly.   
Raf still isn’t there, he probably came and Landon told him that Hope was staying there tonight so he got lost. Landon gets into his bed with Hope. Which is a little uncomfortable at first since it is smaller then Hope’s which is where they usally stay. Soon they both get comfortable and fall asleep. 

Landon wakes up before Hope, Raf still isnt in meaning he probably just crashed with a wolf. He was thinking of getting her breakfast in bed, but then relizing that he would probably wake her up and the fact that all he can actually cook is ceral and a 6 year old could do that. She starts to stir a little, meaning she is awake just wont open her eyes. “Happy Birthday.” Landon whispers in her ear. She smiles and opens her eyes.   
“Dont remind me” She growns.   
“Come on, how does it feel being an official adult?”   
“It feels like yesterday but just today. I dont feel older and didn’t have some epiphny in my sleep or anything.”   
“Fine birthday grinch.” Landon stays defensively. Hope rolls her eyes and is about to get out of bed when Landon grabs her arm and pulls her back to bed. “Fine no birthday talk, but at least skip classes with me that way we can stay in bed that way.” Landon suggests making Hope smile.   
“Okay, I mean at least in this bed I dont have to worry about whatever my aunt has planned. But I cant stay in bed forever, only an hour” Hope says and Landon sighs. 

“No! No! No!” Lizzie screams “The string lights get hung over there.” Lizzie points to the other side of the mill. They are decorating it for the date. Raf even got some of the wolves including Jed to help with the manual labor. All of them have bene listening to Lizzie barking orders for the past hour.   
“I really dont want to be around near your wedding.” Raf says sarcastically   
“I will.” MG winks making Lizzie roll her eyes.   
“This is never going to get done in 5 hours.” Lizzie whines to Josie.   
“It’s fine. We have time. And we got a lot done. I mean we have the wolves.” Josie says trying to help calm her down.   
“Okay your right. But that flower arrangement isn’t.” Lizzie looks off to Kaleb putting flowers in a jar. Josie sighs and goes back to her job that Lizzie assigned. 

“Hey” Landon says leaving class as he runs into Hope.   
“Hey” she replies “Have you seen Lizzie or Josie or literary any of our friends?” She asks.   
“No idea.” He lies of course knowing about what he thinks is a surprise birthday party. “Anyways how is your aunt?”   
“Good, she did get a cake, and filled my entire room with balloons. But that is actually low key for her.” Hope says, her family did call. And her aunt got her a birthday present that she wasnt allowed to open yea for some reason.   
“Well that is good.” Landon says as they walk through the school. It was the last class for the both of them so Hope was just planning on hanging with her aunt and Landon. 

“We are done.” Lizzie annonces around 9. Now all she has to do is go get Landon to get Hope so they would go to this. Freya already left about 30 minutes ago after saying goodbye to both Hope and Landon And telling Hope that she likes her boyfriend. Also giving her another gift that she later put in her room with the one she already gave her. She just figured Rebekah or someone gave Freya to give to her.   
“great.” Everyone moans, after a day with Lizzie barking order they are all happy it is over.   
“Now I’m going to go get Hope and Landon. So all of you shoo.” She moves her hands making everyone go away as she walks to campus. 

Hope and Landon are in his room making out when Lizzie barges in. Quickly they pull apart and get off the bed. “Was I interrupting you two?” Lizzie says sarcastically.   
“Yes.” Hope says snarky.   
“Well I dont care. You two need to come to the mill with me.” Lizzie annonces looking at Landon, telling him it was time.  
“Why?” Hope asks.   
“ummm...I just need you too see something okay?” Lizzie trys to convince her without sounding too suspicious. Hope looks at Landon and he shrugs  
“okay.” Hope replies questioning and leaves with Landon to go to the 

Hope and Landon walk holding hands as Lizzie is in front showing the way. “Here we are.” Lizzie says showing the room. It has string lights hanging from the railings, some of the walls, and off the stairs. On the floors there were small candles, also on the stairs. In the middle of the room there is a tabel for two people that has a bottle of champagne on it. There are rose petals walking too the table and candles on each side of them.   
“What is this?” Hope asks confused looking at Landon and Lizzie.   
“Surprise! It’s a special date for you and Landon. Happy Birthday!” Lizzie says throwing her hands in the airs and posing.   
“Did you know about this?” Hope looks at Landon.   
“No I swear. She told me it was a surprise party.” Landon replies   
“Well thankyou for not doing that.” Hope says smiling. Lizzie moves to let them sit down then quietly leaves. Hope and Landon sit down and talked while drinking champagne. They were both laughing and being happy. After one hour of just talking and drinking both were a little drunk, and decided to go in cause it was getting cold. They go up to Hope’s room for some drunk make out sessions. They go in and Hope sees the gifts on her dresser.   
“What’s that?” Landon asks as Hope picks them up.   
“I dont know my aunt gave them too me.” Hope said and sat infront of Landon. Hope opens them in one (clearly from her aunt Freya) was a bracelet that had the words ‘always and forever’ carved into it. And the other one wasn’t wrapped but was just in a box. Inside there was a small painting of Hope when she was a kid amd a letter that was from her dad.   
“What is that?” Landon asks as Hope holds it in her hand.   
“It’s from my dad he must have wrote it before he died.” Hope says. On the envelope it said eighteen birthday. Hope read it to herself.   
“What does it say?” Landom asks  
“Just the regular stuff, I love you, stay safe, how to torture someone.” Hope said first crying and now laughing.   
“Come here.” Landon says wrapping her arms around her as she starts to cry even more. After a few minutes she calms down, lying on her bed Landon’s arms wrapped out of her. She starts to talk again  
“Today I had more fun then I thought I would. I mean besides the last 20 minutes.” Hope says sitting up so she can talk better.   
“Well I would like to take credit for that.” He replies making her smile.   
“God I love you” She replies and kisses him.


End file.
